


Zack, The Pornstar

by Hcterror



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Dom!Zack, Drabble, Jason watches his video, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zack is a Pornstar, Zason Week, blowjob, dominating kink, pornstar AU, sub!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Jason finds out Zack has a side job as a Pornstar and decides to check out his friend's work.This is for the day 6 of Zason Week, Kinky Saturday.





	Zack, The Pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to warn that I am terrible at writing smut, so read at your own risk.

“Uh, no! It can’t be.” Jason kept analysing the picture on his screen. He was pretty sure he recognised that set of abs. He had seen them countless times in the locker room of Angel’s Grove High. Still he could not believe his eyes. “There is no way he would do something like that.” He kept looking with increased interest and then decided to Google the name under the picture. Rick Hornball. Honestly that was the most ridiculous pornstar name he had ever seen, but if it was who he thought it was, then it made sense.

The search proved to be fruitful. “Okay, I did not need to see that.” In front of the Red Ranger there was a picture of none other than his teammate Zack Taylor with his dick shoved balls deep into some random dude’s ass. Well, at least the two of them seemed to be having fun. Curiosity made the blond click on the link where the picture came from to watch the video. It was for scientific purposes, or at least he would tell himself that. Plugging in his headphones into his laptop after he checked if the door was indeed locked, Jason flopped onto the chair in front of his desk, pressing play on the video.

The scene started with Zack– no, Rick in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked like he was about to hit the showers, which was proved true when he removed the cloth and dropped it to the ground. Jason paused the video to take in to full view of Zack’s muscled back, toned thighs and bubble butt. Continuing it, the pornstar stepped under the shower, his body being hit by the hot spray of water, causing foam to envelope his form until all that could be seen was a blurred version of his body. Then the camera moved, showing the same guy the Red Ranger had seen on the picture watching as his friend showered. The guy’s fly was open, pants unbuttoned and he had his member in his hand, stroking slowly. The blond watched as it grew harder and had to endure the blood rushing southward, making his shorts feel incredibly tight and uncomfortable.

Jason watched intently as Rick Hornball stepped out of the shower, catching the other guy jerking off to the sight of him. Zack’s face then adopted a furious expression and he quickly strolled towards the guy. Once in front of him, the Black Ranger formed a grasp around the guy’s wrist and used it to tug and turn the dude’s body, pinning him against the wall. Their bodies were pressed flush together, and when the brunet spoke, his breath was sure to tickle the intruder’s neck. “Were you watching me, you fucking pervert?” There was affliction in the stalker’s face as he nodded, whimpering when Zack tightened the hold around his wrist. Not all that surprisingly, seeing as this was porn, his friend used his free hand to grasp his now hardened cock, giving it a couple rubs before turning his attention back to the other man. “Get on your knees!” He ordered in a rather bossy and demanding voice, and Jason couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as he pictured Zack doing that to him. Shaking his head lightly, he went back to watching the video. It was right in time to see the tip of his friend’s dick disappearing inside the other guy’s mouth. Jason’s mouth watered at that. His eyes glued to the screen as he watched the stalker lick the underside of Zack’s glans and his external sphincter. His hands reached to his shorts, pushing them down to the middle of his thighs, so he could wrap his fingers around his girth. The touch made him gasp and moan quietly. At first the strokes were slow and with no set rhythm, they were just meant to pump the blood, he didn’t want to come before the actual sex, just wanted to enjoy his time a little bit. 

Jason had been so engrossed with the video and pleasuring himself that he didn’t notice he was no longer alone until he felt someone removing his headphones. “Having fun, red?” He froze. Zack’s voice sounded way lower and hoarser than ever. Again the Red Ranger felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn’t respond, couldn’t find his voice to do so. “Wouldn’t you rather see it live?” The brunet’s hands ran down his friend’s torso, stopping when they reached Jason’s navel and happy trail, then they slid underneath the fabric of the blond’s shirt, freely touching the muscles that were hidden by it. The Black Ranger’s fingers pinched Jason’s nipple, earning himself a moan from his friend, and then he proceeded to remove the shirt from the Red Ranger’s body. Along with it, the blond also fully removed his shorts, standing naked before Zack.

Looking at his friend, Jason noticed that Zack was practically devouring him with his eyes. “Can you take off your clothes already?” The blond was in no way shy, or uncomfortable with his body, but being the only one naked made him feel awkward. The brunet grabbed his chin rather roughly when he said that, and looked him in the eyes fiercely. “Look, Boss Man, you may be the leader of the Power Rangers, but I am the one calling the shots in the bedroom.” Usually Jason would argue and refuse to submit, but for some reason he felt oddly compelled to obey, so he nodded. Zack slapped his cheek a couple of times softly prior to moving his hand to the nape of his friend’s neck and tugging on the hair there. The action made the Red Ranger gasp and the brunet took the opportunity to kiss him. There was nothing soft about the kiss, it was erotic and rough, filled with tonguing and bites, triggering moans and groans from both parties. 

With his grip on Jason’s hair still firm, Zack started pushing the blond downwards, an indication that he was to knee in front of him, which the Red Ranger did, gladly. While his friend adjusted his position, the brunet undid his belt and popped open the button of his jeans, only to tug the zipper down. His white boxers were exposed by the action, but he knew Jason’s eyes wouldn’t be focused on them, but rather on the bulge they displayed, it made him salivate. The Black Ranger didn’t give his friend time to think; instead he pulled on the blond’s face, shoving it against your crotch. Jason took the hint and started mouthing Zack’s bulge, dragging his tongue across the length of the hard on every now and then until the Black Ranger couldn’t take it anymore and tugged down his boxers, so he could put Jason’s mouth to use. The blond eagerly wrapped his lips around the tip of his friend’s member, giving a tentative such as his tongue lapped at the sphincter. Zack only groaned in response, grunting and tugging harder on the blond’s hair. The encouragement prompted Jason to capture more of the hardened dick into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed to provide for a better experience to his friend and he licked the underside of the shaft in his mouth, because he knew Zack liked that from the porn video. The Black Ranger groaned again, and then shoved the rest of his member into Jason’s mouth, hitting the back of the blond’s throat. He was met with no complaints, Jason already expected that from the strength in which Zack was grabbing his hair. “Fuck!” The cuss word was all the brunet said before he started fucking his friends mouth, taking pleasure in being trapped inside the wet cavern.

“Start touching yourself!” That was the only warning Zack gave to indicate he was getting close to his climax. Jason was quick to obey, wrapping his fingers around his mast for the second time that after, only this time he didn’t try to start slow, he went straight into building up a pace. He also relaxed his throat, making it easier for the brunet to continue fucking his mouth into oblivion. He tried to stablish eye contact, but Zack’s eyes were closed and his head thrown back. His lips were parted, muttering curse words in Chinese under his breath. It was not long before Jason felt the hot jolts of come spurting into his mouth, once, twice, then a third time, triggering the blond’s own orgasm. He would have to clean his floor afterwards, but he didn’t care, he was more focused in swallowing the seed in his mouth and then cleaning Zack’s member with his tongue. Abruptly, Zack brought him up to his feet and kissed his aggressively, though the touch didn’t last long. “You were a good boy, Red. Maybe we’ll get to do this again some other time.” The Black Ranger winked at him and then took a step back to close up his trousers. He blew a kiss at Jason and then climbed down the window going away and leaving friend in mix of breathless and confused. Oh boy.


End file.
